


Angel Cat and Mouse

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-01
Updated: 2005-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Setting: Post-"Expecting."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Angel Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Post-"Expecting."

Angel dropped his book when he heard a shriek coming from Cordelia and rushed into the main office area.

Cordelia stood on a chair and pointed toward the floor. "It's a mouse! Do something!"

"I..." Angel hesitated and looked around for an empty container or something to catch the mouse in. A little brown mouse ran toward the entrance to his office. "Is there something I can trap it in?"

The mouse attempted to dart behind a bookcase, but found its path blocked by the yellow pages directory that Cordelia had careless placed on the floor.

"I don't know. Just get rid of it." Cordelia stayed perched on her chair. "Didn't you used to eat mice? Can't you just pounce on it? It's not like you're going to need a tetanus shot or anything."

Angel frowned at her. "Cordelia, I'm not a cat." He picked up an empty coffee mug and moved toward the mouse.

"I know. But I'm thinking that we might have to invest in one." Cordelia sighed in relief as Angel bent down and trapped the mouse under the cup. She stepped down from her chair. "You know, I was worried that I'd have to call Wesley and watch him throw him axe at it like he did the wall."


End file.
